


Were Sonamy

by Cutegirlmayra



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, cutegirlmayra, sonamy - Freeform, were sonamy, weresonamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutegirlmayra/pseuds/Cutegirlmayra
Summary: Sonic is dealing with being a Werehog while doing his daily business of being a Hero, but Amy Rose can't stand missing him this much! So she sets off to find her one true love! But what has become of her Blue Blur? Were Sonamy - Fun Fact! This was my first fanfiction :)





	1. Chapter 1

A fan fiction of Sonic Unleashed.

Were-Sonamy (Revised)

There was a silent, lonely atmosphere in the city where a young, pink Hedgehog walked the streets. It was awfully cold as she wore her pink jacket with a matching scarf to go with it.

"Gosh, it's cold."

She said as she walked down a narrow alley way to her hotel. "Why am I always in these messes? Wait... I remember..." she lifted her head to see where she was, still shivering.

She then thought about how a orange Fox had told her and a red echidna about how Sonic had suddenly run off without a trace, but that his safety tracker locked onto him somewhere around here before it shut off.

So, here she was.

The hedgehog walked down the alley in a kind of worrying manner for she wanted to find her friend who she loved from the very first day she met him...

A surreal scene of that fateful day played in her mind... as she saw a blue boy turn around to see her, and in her hand she held the fortune from the tarot cards that had led her here...

"Oh, Sonic," she began, "where are you?"

Then, out of the blew, she heard a loud metallic noise behind her.

She quickly summoned her hammer and was ready for whatever was there. "Hello?

Something fell behind her.

She turned and saw a rather normal looking Eggman robot staring back at her. Still humongous in size compared to her, she was used to random encounters with these bots, and only flinched out of surprise at the sudden noise and shock of it all. With a robotic voice, the robot began to confirm something,...

"TARGET SCAN, HEDGEHOG SPECIES, FEMALE, AMY ROSE." It identified her.

Then another voice was heard, it was a old man's voice with anger and frustration. "DESTROY THE GIRL AND GET ME SONIC!" The voice rang from the robot as it began to move it's robotic arm up and show Amy it's guns.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Right before it was going to fire, Amy had hit it's arm up and rammed it in it's chest, making it wobble a bit back and try to regain it's balance from the direct blow. She then took off and ran out of the alley to a open street.

The robot followed as more then came.

"Huh?" Amy looked back to see more of Eggman's creations launching through the air towards her. Some even landed and had wheels, almost like skates on their feet, propelling them forward as they skid and swerved to catch up with her.

"Oh, come on! I just want to go home!" As she ran passed corners looking for a place to hide, the robots began to advance towards her. Amy was fast, with all her tiring chases to get Sonic, but even that wasn't fast enough to escape robots with jet packs!

As they grew closer Amy couldn't take it anymore, she grew tried and yelled to the top of her lungs. "HELP!"

In a forest, not to far from the city, a Beast lay in a pleasant sleep. Possibly dreaming about something, when it heard, with his sharp ears, a familiar cry for help.

With a flick of the ear, he slowly lifted his huge, furry head. Covered in shadows, a faint dark blue passed by with the look of moonlight from shaking trees in the wind. He jumped up and ran towards the city on all fours, letting out a grunt as he propelled himself forward with two large, bulky arms. Stretchy for some reason, they helped him maneuver over buildings, pausing only to listen for another yelp of fright and cry for assistance.

Hoping he wasn't to late, he entered the city, smashing a few robots on the way, along with nightmarish creatures. He came upon a large lane with a traffic light that flickered off and on in the yellow light. Looking up and gazing at it, he heard once more anew the same voice cry again and quickly reacted, turning to look in the direction of the not so distance cry for help.

A familiar pink hedgehog ran by screaming her head off, robots hot on her heels as she blazed by, and then so did they in different spurts.

The Beast rolled his eyes and made a slight chuckle at the little scene in front of him.

'You never change.'

Then, as if blasting off, he ran and grabbed a robot by the head and yanked him back, swinging his arms and flinging him behind him. The other robots turned back, stopping their pursuit of Amy, and stared...

"TARGET ACQUIRED,.. ATTACK." They stated in unison.

Amy stopped as she saw the strange Beast start fighting the robots, one by one he threw his arms at them and ether ripped them to pieces or swung them away.

She was too far ahead to hear the robots talk out loud commands to each other and other such things, but she wondered if The strange animal heard her cries for help and came to save her.

After the robots were destroyed the Beast smiled in delight of how fun that was to beat up another pile of scrap metal. He began to turn to leave when he saw the pink hedgehog staring at him, almost in fear and confusing. He sighed and looked down.

'I better leave before she starts to...'

As if she read his mind, the pink hedgehog started to walk towards him.

"Hello?" she said.

She sounded as though she was cold and a bit frightened, just like he thought. She had her arms wrapped around her, before coming closer, tilting her head in curiosity of her strange new hero, and unraveled her arms to turn around and stand in front of him.

Taking a good look at him made him nervous, as he stepped back and lifted a hand up and away...

'Uhh...'

He turned his head and walked away, ignoring her.

Amy looked at him in a bit of anger now. "I said hello!" she restated. "Can't you talk? Don't be rude!" she started to race after him.

Each footfall was like three or four steps for her...

The strange, dark blue creature looked back at her, then shook his head. 'Best to keep it a silent friendship.. Besides... she wouldn't understand what I've-...What I've become.'

"Oh... but you understand me right?" she asked as the Beast replied with a nod, smiling.

'So,.. is this how you introduce yourself?' He tilted his head, liking her natural charm with complete strangers.

Slightly worried about it too.

"Well,... thank you for rescuing me." she said and walked over to him, putting her hands behind her back and swinging in her step slightly, still being rather cute and charming.

She was awfully friendly for meeting a stranger, but she always knew to trust those that would risk their lives for others.

The beast moved away. 'Amy... Don't you ever give a guy a break?' A nervous sweatdrop dripped down the side of his face as he continued to step back until she stopped advancing, surprising her by his, as she perceived it, shyness.

"oh, come on now. I'm not a robot trying to hurt you. You can trust me! What? Do I look robotic? Heh, that's because I'm rather cold right now... shivering like a tin can! Haha!" she joked, moving like a penguin, trying to act like a robot. She held her stomach in her laughter as the Beast blinked and raised an eyebrow, smirking at her personality really shining through.

"I know Sonic the Hedgehog, he's a friend of mine." she said trying to sound kind, and innocent, but also showing that she had great company that would recommend her as a friend. To her, it was universal that Sonic was a hero of heroes! And if anyone was lucky to receive his approval, they've gotta be good! "So you can trust me! Besides, I'm super thankful for you saving me!" she put her hands up and rocked her body side to side. "Won't you at least help me try to figure out your name? A girl should know the name of the hero who saved her!"

She cheekily put her hands on her hips, leaning forward and seeming to almost accuse him of improper manners.

When... she hadn't really introduced herself, either...

The beast looked at her and crocked his head to a side with a eye brow raised high, 'Might as well play it off.' He was having a little too much fun pretending to be a silent hero not in the know...~

"Don't tell me you don't know him!" Amy said in a surprised manner, dramatically leaning forward and shooting her arms back behind her.

Her shock only added to his sense of humor in this situation.

The sad truth was, she couldn't recognize him in this form, so why bother explaining himself? It would only waste time anyway.

If she ever figured it out, he would tell her then.

"He's a hero and the fastest thing in the world!" she joyfully proclaimed, putting her hands in fists up to her face, pushing slightly her cheeks up, looking funny as she did so. Her admiration only made him chuckle the more, scoffing to the side so she couldn't see, blocking the act with his hand.

Still, he just continued his charade and looked at her and shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away, humorously putting one foot out in front of the other, and lifting his arm up and the other back as if in 'striding' animation.

"Well, I still need to repay you." she stated, not giving up or accepting defeat.

She took a moment to looked around, "Anything in particular that you want?"

The Beast stopped and looked at her as if he couldn't answer the question, but kinda wanted to. His expression changed to sorrow as he turned to glance behind him, looking at her...

Before anything more could be said or unsaid, a flow of robots invaded the streets, distracting the two as they spun around towards the noise.

"DESTROY, DESTROY." they sang as they marched towards the two rhythmically, holding their guns in one large, metallic hand. It was nearly the size of the Beast's...

They began firing all at once, in spurts and then making more coordinated attacks, as if learning to keep their distance from their fallen allies.

At that moment two robots with lasers, larger than the rest, began to launch a huge, rapid gun fire that flew up like fireworks, but instead of bursting, they shot down right for Amy and the Beast.

The Beast grabbed Amy, quickly shielding her from the initial attack, taking in the damage with grunts as she ducked further into his chest.

Seeing the on-slaughter coming, he almost silently gasped and quickly fastened an arm around her, taking off into the forest.

Where at least there... they would be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Unleashed Story

Were-Sonamy Ch. 2

As the Beast carried a frightened and wobbling Amy in his arms that bounced as much as he did, running on his three legs, and holding her in the other arm, the firing robots blazed forth their jet-packs to try and keep up, following them into the forest. The Beast rolled into an open field, hoping to lose them in the foliage. Grass was dark green and swaying with the cool wind, the moonlight was beautiful, and the trees were copying the grass.

The two lay low as the Beast remained above her, having set her down and hung himself only inches away from her back, as he looked intently up at the lights that moved through the trees…

Amy gasped, having been flung down the hill and rolled to her back from the Beast, but looked up to then flinch in surprise as she felt her head bump against his, and blushed.

She quickly forgot the whole awkwardly close situation as she noticed the lights flicker up ahead like beams from a lighthouse, and ducked further down, as so did the Beast, being awfully protective of someone he apparently had only just met and saved.

After the noises of flashing lights and streaming metal bodies went quiet with crickets, Amy looked up to the Beast, and back towards the forest, as he began to raise himself off of her.

"Are…Are they gone?" she asked.

He stood up, walking a little away, and nodded. 'For now…'

"Wow," Amy stood up, a little taken aback. "That was... amazing!" she twirled with her hands up high, smiling and kinda dancing around in delight. "We took off so fast! Kinda like Sonic's speed! Oh, but not as fast as Sonic, of course~ But I hadn't been scooped up and rolled around since..!" she stopped herself,… and sorrowfully looked down as she lowered one of her arms to her chest.

She sighed, before turning back and having calmed down. "Thank you again for saving me." She missed Sonic terribly, but at least she wasn't alone in this darkness anymore.

The Beast stared at her, before looking away as if guilty. 'Amy… You worry too much.'

He smiled a little at the way she was acting though, then was alert to any noise he heard.

Amy looked over to him, seeing he was cautious and thought maybe to calm him down too.

"Hey, its okay..." she walked up to him, reaching a hand up to try and pet him. "You were very strong and brave out there! I'm safe now because of you! They're long gone by now, so you don't need to be so tense!" she tilted her head and closed her eyes, putting on a very confident and relaxing smiling on her face, hoping this would reassure him of their safety.

He moved away, raising his head back and then looking left and right, lowering his head before taking glances at her.

'But, he didn't do it out of non-trust,' Amy thought, 'he did it out of something else... I can tell...' she nodded to herself as her eyebrow furrowed, knowing something was… strangely appealing about this monstrous hero of hers.

'That was close..' thought the Beast, 'A little too,…awkwardly close.'

As he went over to a little spot in the field with flowers near it, looking down at it and thinking some more…

'I have to make sure she's okay, but also make sure she doesn't start liking me.' The Beast looked at the moon, almost in disgust, curling a side of his mouth downward, along with an eyebrow of distaste. He used to very much enjoy the moon, but now? It symbolized something else to him… something he didn't particularly like.

Looking back down, He noticed a flower a little wilted, struggling to not be blown and curved even more down by the wind.

He used his big fingers to straighten it up.

Amy watched as the Beast helped the little flower stand upright and put his head down near it; A tender look in his eyes, in like a lonely, or sad way.

Amy had to repay him... and she wanted to see this creature happy.

"Excuse me,.." She said and then smiled as she saw his eyes look at her. "I've decided what to do to repay you!" she happily placed her hands on her hips, knowing full well that she wasn't going to leave her new friend sad and alone. Sitting down a little close to him, she was determined to make him smile, And kicked her feet in a bouncy way, knowing that cheeriness was contagious!

The Beast raised his eyebrow again and looked a little annoyed.

"I'm going to be your friend!"

The Beast's eyes grew small and then like a teenager began hitting his head on the ground. 'No, no, no!'

'Great….' he thought, skidding his head up from the ground and looking annoyed. 'exactly what I didn't want... now she'll never leave me alone .." he keep hitting his head, repeating the same thing. "Stupid, stupid, stupid.'

Amy didn't get why his eyes grew small but thought that meant he was overjoyed and surprised to finally have someone whose not scared of his appearance, and sees the truly good soul inside of him. But when he started hitting his head she didn't quite get it, but figured it was his way of releasing excitement.

"Um... I'll get you something to eat..." she didn't want to think to long about his action and what it meant.

She walked over to a nearby tree and looked for fruits she could climb and pick. "Nope..." she said seeing none."Maybe..." she looked to other trees and saw one with some red shiny apples, looking easily within arms reach, at least, from a branch nearby and beneath it.

"Here we go!" she lunged up and tired to climb the tree, embracing it with her two little arms and trying to climb up it, shimmying.

She got half way up when a branch broke and she fell.

"DARN IT ALL!" she growled out, and tried again. This time, rubbing her hands together, before slamming herself against the tree again, squinting an eye at the struggle, and began to attempt the scaling height up once more.

The Beast heard a loud thud-like sound and looked to Amy as she tried to climb the tree multiple times, but kept falling down on her rum.

He looked at her in a confused way. 'What the heck are you doing..?' He raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head forward from the side, not sure what she was up too.

Amy looked at him and frowned, worried he didn't have enough faith in her to get him something to eat. "Don't worry! I'll get it." She stood up, ruffled some leaves out of her hair, dusted off her dress, and looked angrily back at the tree, not even in the slightest thinking of turning back now. "I just haven't climbed trees in awhile." she marched right up to it, making excuses.

The Beast sounded like he was laughing when she fell again, which only made her madder.

Turning to him with tears forming in her eyes, she shook her head and glared up at the tree, arms down and shaking with tight fists, "LISTEN HERE, TREE!" she pointed an accusing finger towards it, as the Beast stopped laughing to hear what she was going to say.

"I might not be a good climber. BUT!" She stomped her foot down, "AS CHAOS AS MY WITNESS, I WILL CLIMB YOU! So just let me okay!? It's for a new-OFFPH-friend!" she then attempted yet another full-body spread onto the tree, and began squirming her way up again.

The Beast shook his head, looking down before peeking up and smiling. He knew what was going to happen next...

'She's going to fall and decide to knock the tree down...'

Before that happened, he got up, standing his full height, seeing her already start to lean towards some far away apples, and watching her foot start to slip every now and then. He sighed and began making his way over to her, walking steadily.

"NO!" she screamed as he stopped in surprise.

"I CAN DO THIS!" she said as she grabbed another branch. "Besides! Sonic The Hedgehog would never consider marrying a girl who couldn't climb trees!"

The branch cracked a little.

"Oh no.." Horror filled her eyes.

The Beast rolled his eyes at her comment, and shook his head at her silliness, before noticing the crack of the branch and turning more intently towards her, scanning with his eyes the situation.

"No no no no! Don't you DARE-!" Amy felt her little branch near her feet start to give way, and looked up with chibi-tears in her eyes as she once again, suddenly fell. "HEEELPPP!" She cried out as a stream of hopeless tears flew out from her eyes as she descended down.

"RRRUAHH!"

A large swish of air and a powerful throw launched the Beast's hand through the air, his arm stretching out and catching Amy before she fell.

She kept screaming, before looking under her to see the beast's hands pushing her up to an apple, having her hands so close to her face, she suddenly loosened them and looked to him. "Uh... "

She blinked, amazed by his ability, before smiling at his kindness, and then grabbing the apples from the tree. "Thank you." She stated softly, looking down to him.

He smiled.

She returned it happily.

The Beast pulled his arm with her back to him, and gently put her down, as she managed to grabbed 2 or 3 more apples on her way down.

She then extended her hand, and offered him one. "Here! You do eat fruits... right?"

The Beast rolled his eyes and nodded, plucking the apple as if offended slightly out of her hand, thinking her better than asking him that, and took a rather large and intimidating bite out of it, but not intentionally meaning it to look that scary, as it made Amy flinch slightly…

'If I wanted to eat you, don't you think I would have done it by now?' he kid in his mind, lowering his eyelids at her foolish fear.

'Save your food, gain it's trust, I guess she has a point in some weird, horrible way.' He then reasoned with himself, but knew full well she wasn't thinking that deep into it.

When maybe… sometimes she should.

"Well, I was just wondering." She pouted, feeling insulted and lowering her ears slightly, not sure whether to feel anger or upset at his judgment of her.

The Beast must of knew she thought that because then he ruffled her hair as if saying, I'm kidding.

Amy smiled and put her hand up on his hand, laughing.

Once more, he freaked a little and quickly took his hand away, shyly moving back and sitting down, eating his apple whole, and chewed.

He was sitting like a dog… and it made her think… maybe…

Very slowly she rose her hand, and while his eyes were closed, enjoying his tasty snack, having his head low and not really having his guard up, she placed it on his head.

His eyes shot up, and she flinched.

A cold stare in his eyes, before the expression vanished, and he turned his head more towards her, having her hand slide on his forehead and stared at her.

Not moving, he seemed to just let her do what she wanted too.

'Climbing trees for total strangers? Ah, well. I might not want you to tag along, but you should at least know you're friend doesn't dislike you.' He teased, but thinking it wise to at least acknowledge his fondness for the girl.

But… that doesn't mean he wasn't doubting this. 'I mean… I guess it wouldn't hurt THAT bad to let her stay.. just a bit longer... but when the sun comes up... I gotta go."

The acceptance made Amy smile in glee, as she giggled and continued to gently rub his head, making him feel it was worth it to let her see she little actions paid off in the long run…

Speaking of running…

He turned his head to look back at the forest, still concerned…

Amy noticed this and didn't like being ignored, after all, she had tried to calm his fears about them returning, and she wasn't going to have all her efforts wasted on her first goal not being completed.

She skipped forward and hugged him, before scratching up near the back behind his ears, and then near his chin.

The sensation made the Beast nervous, before suddenly giving into the 'massage' as he thought it, and laid down as she pet his back, getting some of his tense tension in his muscles out, and full-out relaxing him.

"Hehe~ I wonder if Beast's purr?" She whispered to herself, looking up and putting a cute finger up to her mouth at the question.

He looked back, confused because he thought he heard something.

"Oh! Nothing!" she waved a hand out, and continued to gently pet his side as she got down and sat next to him, the calm acceptance of her made her giggle again as he lowered his head down and closed his eyes, allowing her to do as she pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

Were-Sonamy Ch. 3

A fan story of Sonic Unleashed with some Sonamy

*NOTE* I wrote this before the real deal came out, so I made adjustments to fit the game better : ) This was a long time ago, after all!

As the two began to get sleepy, both their eyes getting drowsy, the large Beast laid back down in the same spot he had just got up from to save Amy from falling from the tree.

For you see, it was clearly his spot, having been prepared there beforehand. A big, squished, pile of grass he left when having first laid there, was easily identifiable. As he crawled back with his tired limbs to it, Amy's head fell back, and hit the ground. Blinking her eyes open and shooting her head up, half-way into dream land already, stepping her foot out on that shining road, she patted the ground to try and find her big, fluffy pillow again.

Seeing in the darkness a body of shadows flop down on a nearby spot, and huffing, she lazily stretched out a hand, and forced herself to roll over. In a matter of long stretched out hands forcing her to crawl to his side, she finally was able to get next to him.

He grumbled a little so Amy moved herself to where her back was against his right shoulder, again. She smacked her lips, yawned, and wiggled back into place, laying herself on her side near his shoulder's crease in, and smiling at the warmth it gave her.

A big heart could be heard thumping within, and she loved the pace at which it beat.

The beast looked up in displeasure at first, then shrugged it off as his large head let out a mighty yawn, almost like a lion's silent muted roar, and also shook his head after smacking his lips. His eyes lingered slightly awake, not used to having someone like her sleep by his side, but drifting off into sleep… lowering his head… until...

"Sonic! Sonic! How dare you leave me in a haunted house and mistake me as-! ...hey, who's this?"

The two jolted awake.

A little flying creature came and hovered over Amy looking her up and down. "She's kind of cute! I can see why you forgot all about me! Must be a friend, huh, Sonic? Want some chocolate?"

'Oh no!' thought Sonic as he saw Chip flying around Amy, having given her his name!

Amy looked to the creature confused. "Sonic?" She blinked her eyes and furrowed her brow, not sure what to make of that.

Sonic quickly grabbed Chip from out of the air, and dashed off.

"H-hey! Where are you going!?" She quickly got up and tried to race after them, but his stretchy arms sling-shotted him at lightning speeds.

She slowed to a jog, before getting downhearted and seeing there was no way to catch up to him.

"Aw man… not again… Why does this always happen to me!?" she cried out, upset that she was never able to keep someone around her, but was always…

Left alone in the dark…

The moon was still up high in the dark blue night sky, as Sonic ran to a river near where they were and let Chip go.

Chip gasped for air, for Sonic's large claws had cut his air circulation.

He finally spoke once he got some air flowing back through his lungs, "what's the big deal? Is she allergic to chocolate or something? Geez,.. that would be horrible..." his face turned grave as he put one tiny hand on the side of his cheek, and the other up near his neck.

Sonic shook his head, and in his new deep voice growled, "She can't know about this, about..." he looked himself over and growled in disgust. "She'd hate it, or most likely be terrified of me."

Chip saw how down Sonic was and thought, 'Gee, he must really like her. Bet I could help!'

"Hey, Sonic! Don't get so down on yourself! Just cause your scary doesn't mean..." Sonic looked at him as if saying, 'You're not helping'

Amy thought about what the creature called the Beast and wondered, '..Could he be?... nah ... it's not possible...' she got up and tried to follow the Beast's foot prints in the grass, gaining enough courage to believe if she could track down Sonic by his footsteps, she could most certainly do the same with the Beast!

After all, Sonic would run so fast that he would leave big and kinda deep imprints in the ground, maybe it would be the same for the Beast?

But at this time of night..? It would be difficult.

But that wouldn't deter her now!

She raced forward into the night-lit forest, hoping to find her friend again…

And not be utterly cold and alone…

"Wait, I got it!" Chip said, looking up to Sonic again with joy. "We can make her think it's all been a dream! I got this sleep powder those ghost used on me to put me to sleep,… I'm sure we can use it for her too! Then, all we need to do is find somewhere we can put her down and make it look like she hit her head or something. She'd wake up and we'd be long gone before she knew what 'hit' her! Haha! Get it?"

Sonic thought a minute about Chip's plan, putting a finger up to his chin. "Honestly, Chip, after that other you turned into some weird ghost lady, I just assumed you had flown off somewhere, Sorry about that buddy." He then looked up as Chip nodded his consent.

"Don't worry about it." He replied, thumbs up and smiling to Sonic, winking as he mimicked Sonic's signature look.

Smiling back to his friend, Sonic gave him the true blue look of a hero, and a proper signature thumbs up and Sonic wink. Well, the best he could muster in his Beast form, before continuing on. "It's a good plan, Chip! But I can't just leave Amy all alone…"

Chip stuck his tongue out and put it to the side of his lip and looked up in deep thought. "hmm, we could stay and watch her till she wakes up, then dash off when we know she's fine!"

Sonic nodded his large head, "Sounds like a plan, but how do we get the powder on her?"

"Leave it to me!" then Chip dashed off, spiraling through the air.

'Phew, at least now I know I don't have to baby sit Amy..'

"There you are silly!" Amy said, seeing her new large friend near the river.

The Beast turned and had those little, or to Amy, large eyes again in shock and horror as he seemed to be looking side to side for something.

Amy figured he was very happy to see her again that he was swinging his head around in joy.

"I figured out something!" she said as she skipped closer to him. Now it seemed as though the Beast was nervous and was slowly stepping back. "Your name is Sonic right? So when I called for Sonic to help me, you came instead. It's funny, you see, I was calling for my Sonic, but got another Sonic instead." she began to laugh as the Beast looked relieved.

Amy looked in the water and saw her reflection and sighed. "You know... maybe Sonic only saves me because he thinks of me as a damsel in distress. Instead of, you know, a cute pink princess in a pretty red dress! Hey,.. that rhymes!" she giggled but it sounded kinda fake. "I wonder if I'll ever be his perfect girl... I try so hard, but he always runs off to another adventure. I wish he could see that... love could be an adventure too..."

The Beast's eye lids slid down as he looked to the pink hedgehog clearly on the verge of tears.

For a moment, his heart went out to her, and he for a second realized how much loneliness she really did have to endure with him being gone so much.

But… what could he do? He was a hero after all! He had a life! But still…

"But I'll always love him. So, I can't give up until he loves me." she wiped any tears that were beginning away from her eyes. "Maybe you can help me look for him! And don't worry, other Sonic," she did her giggle again, but this one sounded more real. "Your little friend can come too."

She smiled an innocent smile that made the Beast look down and then across the river.

In the river there were flowers that had fallen off trees into the gentle streaming of the river below, twirling gently and gracefully down, before hitting with a slight ripple to catch it's fall.

He stretched his large arm all the way in the middle of the river to pick up a single pink cherry blossom and put it on Amy's head.

Amy looked at it and smiled even bigger. "That's the best gift anyone's ever given me! Thanks, other Sonic!" she adjusted it so it would be on the side of her ear, where anyone could see it.

Then she gave the Beast the biggest hug she could muster with how large he was, "your a great listener!" the Beast looked down in surprise at first, then put one arm around her too.

Sonic didn't know what to think now. She was never like this around HIM, but in this form he could see another side to her that only the others could see. He also noticed a look to her that she'd never let him normally see, and it broke something in him… something he didn't realize he had.

He saw she had more depth to her character than he had originally always thought, too. But his thinking changed when he saw chip in a tree smirking, and growled.

He moved his eyes to Amy, then back at Chip, who gave him the ok.

"W-what's wrong?" Amy moved back, away from his embrace as he had let go and started growling all of a sudden. "Are… are you…" That sounded different than a purr though, "Alright..?"

The Beast looked down in worry, "Uhh…" He didn't want her to think he was growling at HER. His hands moved back and he looked at each of her eyes individually, realizing he had confused her.

Chip put his hands together and swayed them back and forth as if he was saying, 'aw, it's just so cute! I don't want to ruin the moment!'

Sonic glared at him and he got the message, swooping down and saying, "Uh, miss?"

Amy turned around as he sprayed the powder on her. "Just wanted to say, sweet dreams."

Amy puffed and sneezed the stuff out, before wiping her nose and then feeling wozzy. "W-why's the earth… uhh… spinning…" the Beast caught her from falling.

In the dizzy, and tried haze… she thought she saw for a moment, the silhouette of Sonic… and this… feeling…

"S…Sonic?" Her voice echoed as she lost consciousness, seeing Chip fly over her and hover there, waiting for her to fall asleep too…

Amy awoke to a loud roar of cars and busy traffic.

She looked around and saw she was laying on a rock near her head.

"Was that all a dream?" she said out loud.

Her head was throbbing, so most likely it was, but little did she know it was only a side-effect from the sleeping powder that had been sprayed on her.

She noticed she was in the same alley as the robot that had attacked her in her dream, and wondered what it all meant… "I wonder if the robot was the dream or not... oh, now I'm confused!" she then got up and wobbled to the street.

When she was out, the light was so strong it hurt her eyes, and she put her hand up to guard against it's blinding brilliance.

From above the alley way Chip chimed, "see? It worked! And now we can go on in peace, and your precious little hedgehog girl is safe and sound." he looked to Sonic who was now his normal self again and almost got whacked by him.

"she's not MY girl."

He got up and turned himself to the opposite side of the alley. "Guess we can go now. Thanks buddy." he gave him his signature ok sign, showing he was only playing.

Chip happily smiled and pulled an imaginary hat down, took out some chocolate, and bit a piece off in a dramatic manner.

Sonic smiled, got in his running position, and looked back one more time to make sure she was all right. "You know, Chip… in the back of my mind I'll still be worrying about her..."

Chip looked a little surprised to hear Sonic say something so touching and heartfelt, well, to him at least. He looked back in Amy's direction, before gazing to Sonic with a dorky grin on his face, and sat on his shoulder. "Don't let there be a chip on your shoulder now, Sonic!" he smiled and flew ahead of him, then looked back and said, "come on, slow poke!"

Sonic shook his head off of all thoughts of Amy, before taking out the cherry blossom he had given her and looked it over. 'It's better if she never knows...'

"Aww, you really do like her! Don't you, Sonic? Is she your crush? Oh! Your girrrlfriend? Huh, huh? Is she? She's cute. Good catch, Sonic! Or… did she catch you? Haha!"

Sonic then ran up to Chip.

"By the way Chip, I don't really like me and Amy jokes so... sweet dreams!" Sonic threw the same sleeping powder at Chip. "No...fair..." Chip then fell asleep.

Later though in the night of quite a lot of traveling, Amy made it too Spagonia in her search for Sonic.

By now, her dream was completely out of her mind, as only thoughts of her Sonic and her being together fill her mind.

As she walks down the beautiful city, skipping and twirling with thoughts of them being back together again, she remembered calling Tails and him telling her it's better if she didn't bother him.

"Please! Sonic and I need each other! Why would Tails say that?"

Then a faint blue passed through a lane to her right…

"Sonic...?" her heart jumped up and the butterflies she knew too well began to swarm inside her. Her vision became blurry as her joy swelled within her. "FOUND YOU! SONIC!" she ran and almost leaped for joy.


	4. Chapter 4

Were Sonamy story Ch.4

A fan story of Were-Sonic and Amy Rose from the game: Sonic Unleashed!

As Amy collided with the blue hedgehog she was so happy she rubbed her fur with his and closed her eyes in great delight!

She finally found him!

After searching for so long!

He was here, he was there! She wasn't going to let him out of her sights ever again!

She had left her scarf and coat back at the hotel, and now that it was so warm at night here in Spagonia that Amy didn't really need it anymore.

"Aww, Sonic!" she squealed in complete and utter ecstasy! In her mind she had pictured him with over thrilled eyes and a slight blush that he would just NEVER let her see.

This made her happy as she imagined the perfect midnight sky and the stars shinning all around them, as if fate itself had led their two hearts there. 'It's him! Finally! And this is the perfect place for a date too! It's destiny!' she thought to herself.

"I've been looking for you forEVER!" she really meant those words too. After she woke up from that last crazy dream, she went half way around the broken world looking for him.

Tails wouldn't tell her no matter how hard she tried why he wouldn't let her know where Sonic was, so she determined that she'd have to find Sonic herself!

Sonic began to panic a little, 'does she remember?' he thought.

He tried to wiggle out of Amy's killer death hug, but as Amy began to rub her fur with his, he felt something kinda tingle in him.

"H-hey, lemme go." was all he could say.

'Was that powder stuff not effective on creatures besides Chip? No, that can't be. If it worked on Chip, then it had to work on Amy...' he thought hastily as this was happening so fast, but he was used to that.

One minute he's fighting bad guys and tracking down Eggman while putting the world back together, and the next minute he finds out Amy might still think he's that beast that helped her out before! Now what to do...

"Heh heh. Your CRAZY if you think you can get away from..." she noticed that something wasn't right. 'Was sonic always this tall? And big? And…fluffy?'

Chip looked at this strange moment a little confused. He wondered, as he moved side to side, if he should step in and help or leave this to Sonic.

"...Amy Rose and..." she now noticed that this was different.

Even his fur was a little more matted and thick…

"...Ummm..."she opened her eyes and glanced up then.

'Does she remember?... Is it really that bad if she did?... or will this time she'll see it's the real Sonic she's been looking for… except… she'll be scared of me.' He looked down at her.

'... Will she?' he stared into her green emerald eyes, it surprised him that he was actually hopping, somewhere way down deep inside, that she would remember or noticed him. Would she accept that this change wouldn't last long..? Or even… that she wouldn't, by some miracle, be scared by his drastic change of appearance?

Appearance was everything to Sonic, and his raced sank just thinking about her not accepting that it was really him,… if she really did remember.

Amy looked into the deep blue eyes that showed surprise and wonder, and maybe.. something more.. hope?

She stared at him with curiosity and then shock, "who are you?" she stepping back, surprised, and hands up as if she shouldn't be touching him.

Before her was a huge blue beast with fangs and claws and... Strangely ringing a dead bell...

"Uhhh..." Sonic wondered if she really didn't remember, and must be thinking she got the wrong hedgehog again.

He leaned down to see a totally different look in her eyes now, and knew she didn't recognize him.

But even Tails had recognized him just a little beforehand…

He almost wanted to tell her, but got violently hit away.

"Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry!" she had swatted him away apologetically and shyed off like her usual routine when she'd blindly, by her own overflowing love for Sonic, accidentally launch herself on to some stranger. "I had just completely miss took you as someone else!" she spun around, now trying to explain her actions and act innocently dumb.

Sonic brushed himself off of the unwelcoming shove he just got, as Chip motioned to him and then to her as if saying, 'who's the pink chick?' and Sonic followed his gestures to see that that's what he had meant with his movements.

Seeing as Chip also didn't remember, He most definitely couldn't risk Chip remembering, so he acted as if he didn't know and responded with the motion for, 'I don't really know, and it's kinda a long story.'

"That is SO strange, I could have SWORN it was him." she swaying her foot away from the Beast and his cute little pixie-like friend.

The truth was, she was saying the truth!

It really did feel and seem the same,… the feeling,… and something about the strange blue beast was all like Sonic's aura or presence...

She stopped her thinking off into space, and remembered she probably had confused the random people that she had just run into too.

She spun herself around once more, saying, "Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry." she put her hands together and slightly bowed so that they could understand she was genuinely sorry.

Sonic felt relieved and also a bit disappointed. He always saw THIS Amy all the time, he was starting to wonder if he'll ever see the 'other' Amy again. The genuine one… or at least, the more realer and 'down to earth' Amy he had witnessed beforehand.

The one… that wasn't so hooked on him, and that really was... charming and cute...

'Not that she isn't now! But..' he quickly said in his mind as he suddenly saw her begin to take off.

"See ya later!" She waved and ran off from the odd bunch and began on her search for Sonic once again!

Still,… something still tugged on her in the back of her mind. It was making her heartache and she wondered why that encounter seemed so familiar...

"Oh well! Can't be helped!" she said to herself. 'I've gotta find my REAL Sonic... why'd I say real?... it's not like I know a fake Sonic...' she wondered why that strange idea popped into her head as she ran on down the alley streets.

"Ah..." Sonic reached his hand out for her.

He was almost tempted to use his stretchy arm ability and pull her back, But stopped.

'That wouldn't be wise…' He imagined her slingshoting back to him, and realized in this form, it wouldn't look too good…

'I made my choose not to tell her. Why am I doubting myself all of a sudden!?" he thought in almost rage at his second guessing himself in his head. However, he couldn't deny the feeling of sadness and loneliness that swarmed his heart.

This had never happened to him before, especially not when it came to Amy's company.

What had happened to him?

"Well, That was weird." Chip flew up, and not really noticing Sonic's dilemma at the moment.

"How come that girl didn't know you were you, Sonic?" chip turned around, not understanding how he was so different from his originally form that all his friends knew him by.

Then he started rationalizing 'why' and began speaking out loud, "I mean, I guess you ARE kinda.." he gestured to monster-like actions and largeness. "You know,... and uh..." he moved closer to Sonic, spreading his mouth open wide with his hands, "... these guys." he pulled back his cheeks further to show fangs and made himself look frightening like a beast.

Sonic looked at Chip for a moment, realizing why he made the choice not to tell Amy in the first place. He was a monster, a dark beast created by evil energy Eggman used and released onto this planet.

Amy would never accept this form... would she? No, she'd think of him as a beast, never her Sonic. Never her handsome hero coming to her rescue. Never her friend who she delighted in so much and always freely spoke her love out too. No... never would this form be loved by her. Not if she knew he was Sonic.

And he'll never see the real Amy if he was himself either...

He slowly lowered his hand, realizing his predicament.

She may not have looked afraid, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't be if she knew it was…

Her Sonic.

He groaned and turned around.

Seeing as not only was Chip right, but that he, himself, could never see the 'other' Amy again.

At least, as Sonic the hedgehog.

Nor ever tell her this... thing... is Sonic the hedgehog.

So, he slowly walked away. Wondering why he even cared. Amy was Amy, there shouldn't be a reason he wanted to see another side of his friend right?

... His friend...

"Oh.. ah... I mean,-" Chip stuttered on his words, understanding his folly, as he noticed he made a horrible mistake.

Sonic's demeanor was beyond what words could express, as he stared at the ground in such profound emptiness and sorrow, he desperately tried quickly to come up with something to erase what he just said.

"D-d-don't worry! Hey!" he flew after him, his arms swaying ahead of him as he lingered behind, trying to keep up with Sonic.

"You only LOOK really scary, Sonic!" he didn't realize this wasn't helping.

Sonic continued to gaze below at his humongous feet, now spiked with evil, monstrous daggers, and sulked.

'Not worry? How can't I not worry! It feels like I shouldn't even talk to her again! And only LOOK really scary? That's enough to make me never want to confront her ever again!' he thought in another spit of fury, sad and angry at everything that had happened to him.

'I used to be adored. Now look at me…'

'Forgotten… unnoticed… unwanted…'

Chip tried to say something else to get Sonic to cheer up, "Inside, you're the same as ever. I guarantee it! Okay?"

He even tried to make Sonic turn around and look at him or at least say, 'Thanks Chip, I'm ok, really.' or something!

He flew around to the front of the depressed Werehog Sonic, "Soniiic! Cheer up!" he saw that wasn't going anywhere and wondered what really would cheer him up.

"Uhh..." he searched around and then he saw it!

'Oh! I know something that can cheer anyone up!' Chip smiled, pulling it out.

"Chocolate! Want some chocolate?" he held out the delicious looking chocolate bar for Sonic, but froze for a minute to see if he would take it.

Instead Sonic moved right past his efforts to make up for his wrongs.

Sonic completely ignored Chip as he heard his voice in the background of his thoughts, it was kinda dramatic for him, but at the same time, he was pouting with anguish and upset from what life was dealing him.

You can't blame a guy for complaining about the short end of the stick… especially when he used to have it all!

Chip turned to me and an unseen audience, shrugged, and flew off after Sonic. Not knowing why he was acting like this at all.

But we knew why…


	5. Chapter 5

Were-Sonamy

Ch. 5

Little did Sonic know his little 'side quest' with Amy was far from over yet. Just a few short days later, Amy rose was still wandering around the beautiful city till dusk slowly moved its way into her path.

"Brr... it's getting cold again..." she shivered, wishing she had brought her jacket she had back in the other town on. At least then, she'd be more willing to stay out in this cold to look for her beloved Sonic.

"Gee, I wonder why I can't remember that one day at all, it's almost as if I lost a precious memory or something... I wonder what happened. I have the strangest feeling of joy when I think of it though,... I wish I could remember."

She held her head, gazing down and trying to think of what she was missing…

As she walked on ahead, one of her hands held her arm to attempt at keeping her warm, rubbing it swiftly to try and cause some friction and get some warmth running through her again. The other hand scratched and dug into her head as she closed her eyes, lowering her head to focus on the inward thoughts of her mind, trying to think about her lost memory, and if it wasn't a just a really vivid dream at all.

It was blurry… but she could hear all the sounds, she could feel the flower…

Her eyes shot open.

She felt around but couldn't find a flower on her. "Shoot… I guess it really was a dream." She looked away, sorrowfully.

She sighed and her good spirits kicked in as she continued to walk on, her breath puffing clouds as she did so down the dark and grim street, covered in rain water from the day before.

It was one of those moments where Amy was glad she had gloves on her hands at all times though, and she slightly smiled at thinking about that before returning to her original investigation of where her memory of that day went.

After all, she wasn't one to give up just like that!

And there was something too… too real about the dream… to make it even be considered one.

"... I feel like.. I had a dream but... Oh! This is foolish! Whatever!"

She threw both hands up in the air along with her head following the action, thinking maybe this time she should give up the notion.

"I give up! It seems important but if it was I would of remembered it, right? Plus, I have a speedy hedgehog to find! I don't have time to walk down memory lane!" she scolded herself out loud, quite loudly actually to where the alleys made a slight echo of her rantings.

When Amy finally did calm down, she looked around to realize how late it was, "Uh oh, I'm out late again. It's times like these I'm happy I don't have a curfew, haha...ha.." she looked around, "kinda spooky when there's no one around though..".

The streets were dark grey and empty.

The sun was just setting and Amy swore she heard a howl somewhere in the distance.

"Hehe.. okay, Amy. Get a grip." she gulped as she walked casually onward, her eyes shifting about her as she sweated in obvious nervousness at being out so late just by her lonesome.

"I'm sure your new hotel room is just beyond here... haha.. and uh.. it's not like Eggman's up this late anyway, right? Right. So... Pfft! Your fine~ And remember! Sonic wouldn't like a cowering lady! No, ma'am! He'd like a bold, brave, and powerful woman! You got this!" she stood up straight, arching her back with nobility, and began marching with a very serious face. Her legs moved with a bouncy rhythm, and she tried her best to laugh in the face of her fears.

"Tough girl, Amy Rose, tough girl!" she encouraged herself through these small but motivational methods of 'What would Sonic want?' discussions with herself. However, as she walked on mightily, a pair of dark shadows seemed to stalk her on the ground as she moved further and farther away.

Then a few appeared largely on the walls behind her as she passed through, though she didn't see them as they slowly decreased in size but seemed to be getting closer.

It was if the shadows were living, crawling along the spooky alley walls, and down the street after her… staying out of sight!

It was really late now, and Amy dared not think about the possibility of being lost...

"...Sonic..?" her bottom lip trembled, as she allowed herself to stop and look around, before tightening every muscle in her body up and standing straight, whimpering.

Hopelessly, she began to get scared again.

A leaf flew by quickly, as the wind roared passed and made Amy squeak loudly, flinching and turning around to embrace herself.

"Phew… Just the wind.." She sighed out, relaxing a little, before she turned back around to see chameleon-like shadow creatures right above her, some were drooling.

"...Eep...AHHHHHHHHHH!" The camera, at first, is on her sniffling face, before panning out from seeing her large gaping mouth as she screams.

Sonic and Chip were making there way (downtown, walking fast, faces pass, and they're home bound~ -song starts-) through the streets, climbing over buildings, and knocking out some unwanted trouble on the way when Sonic heard a loud scream.

His ear once again twitched upward, and his beastly face came into view.

"...No..." his eyes widened at first in disbelief.

"Amy..?" he turned his head around on the chimney tops after long ranging some chaos creatures out of his way.

He was so certain he placed her back somewhere safe, and then when she had tackled him, he had hoped she would of given up her search for him in the night, being scared from last time-

He realized as he swung towards the noise and climbed and jumped over rooftops, that she had forgotten all about that.

'Darn it!' Sonic thought, 'She couldn't have learned from the first time if there never was a first time!'

"Who?" Chip was being left behind, and though he had asked happily, he was just too busy taking pictures of the fallen foes before they disappeared into lights of dark power to realize that Sonic had dashed off without him.

"W-woah! Sonic! W-wa-wai-wait for me!" He scurried in a hover within the air, and dashed off after him.

Flying up near him as he had landed on the ground again, running on all fours, he leaned down from the air and looked innocently at him. "Who's Amy, Sonic? A friend of yours?"

"You know, Amy. The girl I had you use that sleep powder on-" he stopped himself in the middle of explaining his pink friend, realizing that he was the only one with a memory of that last event too.

'Oh, that's right.' he thought to himself, 'Chip won't remember her. I suppose that's best, anyway.'

"Nevermind." he moved his hand in the gesture of saying to forget it, running along one arm and his back legs to do the motion for a second.

But Chip looked at him confused and squinted his eyes, suspicious.

He thought about what Sonic had first said, about the sleeping powder, and how he knew about that. Considering he never did really explain what happened with the ghosts and… come to think of it… how'd he even manage to find Sonic again in the first place?!

The following seconds later, his eyes shot up all wide and his mouth opened to an oval shape, spreading out like a starfish at his realization.

"Wait a second! That's-!... That one girl, with the flower you put in her hair!" Chip held the camera he had close to him, seeming really excited he remembered.

He kicked his legs and spun upward, "Yahooooo! I remember!" He suddenly gasped, putting both hands on his cheeks, and dragging them down.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Chip swung his arms down, enraged, and flew angrily up to Sonic's face, making Sonic move back a bit. "You threw the sleeping powder in my FACE!" he was glaring dead into Sonic's large beastly eyes.

"You think that's funny to do to your friends? Huh! Do ya!" he kept moving closer and closer toward Sonic, forcing Sonic to move back every time he did so. "Why you-! I'll teach you a lesson about bullying your friends! Hyah! He-ah! Rak-rak-rak-rak! Rrragh!" He went to attempt at punching Sonic, or kicking him, or anything to exact some kind of revenge, but Sonic just stopped and raised his hand, letting him hit that, and dumbfounded that he had remembered so quickly.

"H-huh?"

"There! That'll do it! Try spraying me with sleeping powder again why don't'cha…" he folded his arms, nodded his head in approval of his revenge method, though Sonic only felt cotton on his hands, before flying a little ways away from Sonic, turning to face away from him.

He then started to chuckle, his shoulders bouncing as his head lowered down, turning mischievously back to look at Sonic, having a hand up to his sly smirk. "You two were totally flirting.."

Sonic groaned, getting upset, and shook his head.

This was the exact reason he wanted Chip to forget the whole memory scene…

"Oh Yeah! Haha! I had almost forgotten that memory... Wait.. I think I did forget it... OH NO! I forgot to take a picture of you two!" he held the camera out in front of him and stared at it in disbelief.

"Oh well, I suppose we'll be meeting her again anyway- WAIT! That was that girl that surprised you by glomping you with a hug before! In the streets of Spagonia, right? Why didn't I remember.." he put his finger to his head in thought, trying to remember the rest, looking off into the distance as if he could see something in his mind's eye.

Sonic looked worried, if Chip could remember that day with a little encouragement like that, then could Amy..?

"Hmm.. Hey! Maybe that sleeping powder… That's right! We gave her a good dose to forget the whole thing! Or at least, fake it off as a dream! Hey.. how'd you do that with me!?"

"L-listen, Chip. I'm sorry, but right now Amy might need my help." he dashed off with his large claw arm as it grappled a near by building and he swung over to it quickly.

He continued the action, looking like Tarzan as he hurried to find Amy.

"Hey! Sonic! Ooohh.." Chip held out his hand toward where Sonic had hook shot over too, and then reeled himself back, kicking his legs before blasting off after him. "I'm not done scolding you yet!"

Amy furiously and with uncoordinated swings, hit multiple times at the monster's that leaped toward her, most of the time closing her eyes and quickly saying,

"Get away-get away-getaway-DON' BETTER GET AH-WAY!"

Her last shot had hit dead-on one of the creature's head who had previously swiped at her dress.

The hit made the creature's eyes have swirls in them and faint with stars flying around its head.

The others watched their comrade go down and then turn to look at Amy again.

"Huff, puff.. huff...uh.. YEAH! That's right! Don't mess with the dress!" she shouted out and pointed to them, trying to hold a tough stance. "I ain't no damsel in distress!" she swerved her body and held up her pointer finger, femininely looking mighty of spirit.

"Yeah!" She kicked the air, getting a little too hyped…".. Uh."

She could tell they were getting upset by her actions and gloating, and a sweat drop trinkled down her face, "..I… I can handle this! But.. Oh, where is Sonic when I need him the most..?"

At that moment, the creatures raised their arms and started creeping towards her. She looked defeated, her strength was leaving her arms and she was bitterly cold. The monsters slowly approached her and all hope looked lost as she put her hands over her face as one pouched at her with a screeching yell.

A large hand grabbed the monster's head, and swung him over and out of view.

The other creatures looked dumbfounded with questions as to what just happened.

Two more hands flung out into view and grabbed two others before they disappeared, but this time into the darkness of an alley way, having lead Amy out into the open street and presently being positioned there, Amy in front of them.

"...Rawr..?" said one to the other, looking confused as suddenly a loud roar came from the shadows and a beast ran out at them, leaped up and held his fist back to punch another one out.

"AH!" Amy screamed, jumping to dodge and get out of the monster's impact zone where the creatures heads were being crushed and slammed against the ground. His hands moved like he was playing a drum and then swung like a stretchy baseball pitch.

When the creatures disappeared, the beastly monster seemed to absorb the weird substance that came out of them and started swinging and pounding the remaining creatures around him wildly.

As Amy watched, she felt herself not really scared of this Beast, though she thought herself insane due to his terrifying appearance, but more or less she felt awestruck by it.

Once the creatures were dead, Sonic shrugged back his shoulders and cracked his neck a little, then turned to see Amy laying on the ground looking at him in wide-eyed shock.

She blinked as he stared a moment, before looking down and away, a bit embarrassed.

'She must think me a monster for sure now…' he thought to himself, not daring to look her straight in the eye.

Not sure what to say, he figured he could just play along like he did last time and act like an animal.

Considering… he had acted… like… an animal moments before.

So, he walked on four legs slowly over to her, acting like a puppy almost as he bent his ears back and tried to picture himself looking more 'cute' then 'scary', desperately not wanting to frighten her.

Amy seemed to take it well, as she pushed herself up and slowly placed her hands on his head.

"Uh... hello, there." she smiled weirdly, still not sure what was going on, but seeing that the seemingly beastly creature was more like a smitten dog. She was immediately taken by his puppy like behavior, "Aw, you're not really big, mean, or scary, huh? You're just trying to save little old me, right?" she rubbed her nose against his, making him close his eyes due to being uncomfortable with that level of affection, but just opened them up, very unamused with his eyes half lowered in annoyance, before smiling.

'Works every time.' Sonic joked to himself.

The strange Beast seemed to be friendly to Amy, she started scratching its ear and the Beast happily rolled over for her to scratch its chin and chest.

"Aw.. aren't you just a big, fluffy misunderstanding!" she said, dotingly. Sonic was actually just acting, but the scratching did feel good, he was almost enjoying being a dog until Chip flew up and starting balling his eyes out in laughter.

"What the heck are you doing, Sonic?! Hahaaha! That's the funniest thing I've ever seen! It's like Beauty and the Beast! The beast tamer and the lion! Hahaaha!" he was rolling around in thin air, when Amy's eyes shot open wide.

"Wait... Did you say.. Sonic?" Sonic's eyes grew wide and he waved his hands around to try to mime to Chip to not say anymore.

"Well, yeah. Don't you remember? Oh, I guess that sleeping powder is still in effect, huh? Well, to sum it up, Sonic had me- ehm eherer ehmph!" Before Chip could ruin everything for Sonic a second time, who actually wanted to see the 'other side of Amy' that he never could as regular old Sonic, had swung up his elastic like arm to swoop Chip out of the air and cover his mouth.

As Sonic held Chip in a headlock, he looked up innocently to Amy and smiled sheepishly.

Though, a Beast's smile never did look innocent...

"...Oh um.. Your the guy I met in the street, right? I think I remember, can't you talk big guy?" she asked kindly, just slightly creeped out by his smile.

"...Er..." Sonic started, 'is it such a good idea to talk..?' he thought, and then just decided he should to help get to know the Amy he never saw before. "I'm... Sonic the... Beast.." he said that last part with a bit of a growl in his throat.

He moved up and let Chip go, slightly glaring at him to keep his mouth shut.

The response was Chip sticking his tongue out at him and then folding his arms with a 'Hmph!'.

"Haha! How cute! I have a boyfriend named Sonic!" Amy cheerfully said, getting up as Sonic did.

"Boyfriend!?" Sonic turned and exclaimed abruptly. "I mean.. uh.. is he?" he turned and scratched his nose, looking up and away, not wanting to spoil his true identity.

Still… something bothered him about the fact that Amy went around saying that… even to complete strangers.

Also, now that he was talking, he couldn't act like an overstuffed animal with a good heart, he had to be more human, and he could already tell she was backing away, a bit confused and embarrassed that he would 'roll over' and act that way.

'Dang it…' he looked to the camera as if realizing his horrible mistake in decision making.

"Well, not yet. Hehe, saw through that one huh? No no, he's to shy to ask me." Amy ignored that folly though, placing her hands behind her back and swinging to and fro like a love struck girl. She had turned to the side as well, and then softly seemed to clap her hands together, happy to talk about Sonic anytime! But also slightly embarrassed that he had seen through her and knew she wasn't really dating Sonic, no matter how much she wished he would just admit it already…

"Yeah.. right through to the core." Sonic mumbled with a 'pfft' that flew up in the night's cold.

She seemed to have not heard him as he turned back to her, gesturing an arm out to directly speak clearly to her this time, glad she didn't hear his side remarks.

"So.. uh.. where is this guy? Shouldn't he be.. uh.. with you.." he looked up and away from Amy, slightly scolding himself for not telling Tails to pick her up those two times he saw her, just to make sure she'd be safe.

He folded his arms and then released them when he saw Amy looking heartbroken to the ground.

"H-hey… what's wrong?" His big, burly voice didn't seem to show his full concern, but his eyes certainly helped in conveying his distress over her look just now, especially after what he just said.

"..He's... very busy. I'm sure he would have come to my rescue if he'd known..."

Sonic's heart sank as he suddenly, and very instinctively, pulled her close to him.

Amy's eyes sparkled for a moment before looking up through Sonic's thick, but fluffy fur.

"..Uh.." he realized he wasn't Sonic to her at the moment, and that she wouldn't understand, but quickly came up with something to try and, at least, get rid of some of the awkwardness.

"You looked cold." he countered quickly, looking down at her for a moment before shifting his head and eyes to the side of her cold body, then away.

"Oh, thank you."

She smiled at his kindness, putting her head to his chest, getting warmth through this big fluffy, and moveable heater.

The heart beat was quick and bounced in a familiar pace to her, it seemed.

'A lot like Sonic's...' she thought as a smile came to her face.

Sonic wanted so badly to say that he did come to her rescue, but held it back, squinting his eyes and looking up at the clouds rolling over the moon…

"Um.. do you need somewhere to stay?" he asked awkwardly, Chip looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Uh, Sonic?" he flew up to his huge ear, "WE don't even have a place to stay!" he whined.

Sonic shooed him from his ear, waving his big hand like a man to a pesky fly, and continued to speak to Amy, putting a hand on his shoulder, and trying to be friendly but not too creepy about it.

She should know stranger-danger, but he was glad she was trusting the REAL hero… even if he didn't look the part…

Amy knew very well this fact, but something inside her told her to trust him, especially more so for how familiar his actions were, and not so much for saving her it seemed.

"We uh, have a spot, somewhere here." he told Amy as he lifted her up on his back and gave Chip an annoyed look.

For as long as Sonic had known Chip they had been camping out in every city, town, or place they had traveled too. They would just find a place, it wasn't that hard...

Amy felt herself being lifted onto the Beast's back, and for a moment she had lost her grip and slipped a little, 'It's like trying to ride a gorilla!' she humored herself in her mind, but was telling the honest truth.

She tugged herself back up onto him as she finally found her balance.

"If it's not an inconvenience, I mean, I'm sure Tails has told Sonic I'm looking for him. He's sure to be looking for me by now! So,.. I'll just hang with you guys till He comes for me. Since, I'm pretty sure the hotel has closed about now or something.." she didn't want to admit that she had lost her way, and for some reason she felt oddly safe with this Sonic, so she felt it was a good omen to stay by his side.

"Ehm." was all Sonic could say, lowering his eyes to the side while having his head still tilted up to her, as he knew she was lying about the hotel thing…

Earlier in the day, Tails had phoned him about Amy, but he had shrugged it off thinking she had abandoned her 'quest for her love' and gone home. Apparently not…

'I should of known her better...' he thought to himself as guilt made him clinch his teeth.

"You know, I wanna hear more about this Sonic guy of yours." Chip lead the social activity of the night once Sonic had found an abandoned barn out of the city just a bit down the road and they decided to sleep there that night.

Sonic growled under the hay he had found, only his nose and one large shoe showing his location.

Next to his side, a little toward the poking out nose, was Amy gleefully sitting.

She giggled and responded to Chip happily, "Where to begin, there isn't even a starting point for me anymore~" she said in complete adoration and admiration for him.

Sonic winced under the hay.

'How could she still say wonderful things like that about me? After all she's been through?'

"Aw~ I can see why Sonic's so lucky! He has such a wonderful girl like you to look after him."

Chip brought out some chocolate and handed her some, then his eyes lit up as he quickly remembered, "You're not allergic to chocolate, are you?!"

Amy smiled and took the chocolate happily, "No! I am most certainly not!" she teased, as she took a big bite out of the chocolate, "How could the future Miss Sonic the hedgehog afford to hate chocolates? Sonic's not rich you know, I can't be a picky eater. If one day, when were dating of course, Sonic thinks to himself, 'Gee, I should buy my wonderful girlfriend something. But what?'. Now, the latest magazine article I read regarding the matter stated that 85% of guys usually pick chocolate. And, being his wonderful girlfriend, how could I refuse?" she spoke so professionally like this was a job or something of great honor and respect, that as she took her next bite Chip slowly looked back to Sonic with a flabbergasted expression.

His gaping mouth mouthed the words, 'WoW' as he turned slowly back to Amy, "Gee, Amy, that's uh.. really thought out and well informed of you." he tried to not make it sound bad, but more of a friendly note.

Sonic just rolled his eyes, turning his head in his slight disgust over her over-concerned but 'rational' thinking.

"One must consider such things, you know." She took another bite, chewing and swallowing before speaking again, being proper and remembering her manners. "You don't want to disappoint your one true love~ Now, do you?" she flicked his nose lightly and Chip sneezed.

"R-right… Well, I think it would be nice to have someone as... thoughtful… of me as you are with Sonic. Hey, just for conversation sakes... if Sonic was here… Right now even!... What would you say to him? Being through all that you have?"

Sonic's ears perked up, but to be honest she was acting like the old Amy and he was starting to lose interest in this whole ordeal. Getting more upset with Chip teasing him from behind his back in plan sight and sound.

But then she said this, and his ears slowly drooped as he felt disappointment in himself swarm his whole being.

"Well, I'd say... I missed you... terribly. And I'm… happy you're alright."

Chip almost shed buckets of tears, he was so touched, his lower lip trembled as his eyes got big and watery.

He held back his tears and sucked up his runny nose, taking out a napkin and blowing in it.

"You're... You're such a sweet girl, Amy! I can tell you really and honestly care about Sonic, huh?" he sniffed and blew in the napkin again.

"Sonic's so lucky to have you, Amy. He doesn't even know it too! That's the sad part! I bet he takes you for granted all the time! Like a heartlessly BEAST!" Chip was speaking loudly, making sure Sonic heard every word, which he did.

Sonic groaned and shifted his whole body to the side, forgetting about the hay that came crashing down on Amy and Chip like an avalanche.

Amy huffed a few stray straws of hay up from her eyes and bangs before looking to Chip, who struggled to get his upper body out of the hay.

His butt pushed and pulled till his head was finally to the surface.

Once out, Chip looked to Amy and gasped dramatically as he saw her,

"Amy, you're a BLONDE!"

The two started cracking up laughing as their giggles caused the hay to fall off them more smoothly. Amy clenched her stomach and lifted her legs up, curling them slightly as Chip just hit the back of Sonic's body, them both leaning against it, and rolled his head back, mumbling something about not being able to breathe.

"Whelp, time for bed!" called out Chip, stretching, smacking his lips and hovering tiredly over to rest on Amy's lap, snuggling there and curling up as his bushy tail tingled in joy.

She smiled and laughed a little more too, finding Chip to be adorable.

She cupped him up in her arms and leaned against the Beast called after her own love.

"Goodnight, hehe, Sonic." she said cheerfully as she sighed and closed her eyes, blinking them delicately to a rest.

"...Goodnight Amy, Sweet dreams..."

Chip looked up from Amy's cupped hands on her lap and suddenly snickered, Sonic seemed to have forgotten what happens when the sun rises, and Chip wanted plenty of rest to see the result of that miscalculation!

But first… "Hey! Sonic! What about me?" he got up, just a bit from Amy's hold, as his eyes searched the darkness in front of him, waiting to hear Sonic say something back.

"…Goodnight, pipsqueak."

"Ohhh, you care about me, and you know it!" he scooted back into Amy's arms, pouting dramatically as he folded his arms, before 'hmph'ing and turning to rest on Amy.

She just giggled and looked back and up towards the other Sonic. "Goodnight…" she turned and laid next to him, opposite side of his head.

The next morning, the pile of hay was a lot smaller than Amy remembered, and instead of sleeping on the side of a huge beast, she realized she must have fallen through the hay because now she was lying down in piles of it.

She yawned and stretched out a bit, moving her arms upward till she felt a little furry thing roll off them.

She quickly looked down to see Chip, still snoring a storm with a little bubble out his nose.

It made her smile, and as she giggled she poked him to wake him up, "Come on, little buddy! Hehe, hello says the morning!." she said sweetly, and as cheery as a mother would.

Chip rubbed his eyes and blinked a little, sliding his upper body up.

He looked to Amy with a goofy 'I'm up' smile, "Can we have chocolate for breakfast?" he asked kindly and jokingly.

Or was it a joke?

"No, silly." Amy replied as she tickled him up into the air, he laughed and tried to fly away slowly.

"Hahaha! Okay, okay, it was worth a try!" he exclaimed cutely and suddenly froze from his laughter,… an evil smile appeared on his face as he looked to Amy.

"You, uh... didn't wake Sonic up yet.. did ya?" his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Uh.. no? I just woke up to so..." Amy turned to look back behind her at the Beast, but didn't see a trace of him.

Her eyes widened suddenly in curiosity, her back facing him as she rested on her knees, looking at him over her shoulder.

"You should."

Amy's breath seemed taken from her, unsure why she was feeling so weird about waking up a beast.

"Oh, but he's a big guy and he probably needs his sleep and-"

"Not anymore…" Chip slowly hovered toward the once large pile of hay, snickering evilly as he rubbed his hands together.

"Wakey, wakey… Come on, Sonic… Wake up." Chip whispered over the hay pile, but you could tell he wasn't really trying.

"Oh, dear. I don't think he waking up, won't you be a dear and help me?" Chip flew over to Amy, his hands together like a beggar and circled her with big needing eyes.

His scheming of this moment was all he could think about last night, and now, his dream was about to be realized!

Two fated lovers! Discovering each other at last! Oh, the look on Sonic's face…

It tickled him to no end!

'Revenge is sweet!' he was still plotting all that time about how to get back at Sonic for spraying him with sleeping powder.

And today was the today!

The moment the moment!

"W-well,... you sure he won't be mad?" Amy said a little squeamishly, putting a finger to her mouth and looking to Chip, as if everything in her was telling her that the other Sonic could get mad if woken up too early…

She could see in her mind's eye a wild animal emerging with a lion's roar out from the haystack, and it made her shake a little in uncertainty.

"Oh, not at all." Chip fanned his hands out, reassuring her in his fake acting, looking at his fingers and then smiling slyly at her.

His swindle almost complete!

She couldn't understand why Chip was acting so weird, but figured it was nothing special.

"Since he's so big, you should probably climb over the hay to him. You know, to his face."

Chip put his hands behind his back and fluttered close to the side of her own face as he watched her do as he instructed.

A big smirk on his mouth, but even more so, pointing to where Sonic's head would actually be pointed too.

"Hmm..." Amy examined the hay more closely, feeling around it, "That's funny, I can't feel him at all, did he shrink or something?" When she finally was able to touch a body of some sort, she jolted in shock, before calming down and quietly bending and smiling sweetly to him.

"Hey, Sonic. Mr. Sleepyhead needs to greet the sun now. Teehee~ you told me you'd help me find my Sonic today."

Sonic moved and squirmed in his hay, and she giggled, now shaking him, she said, "Oh, come on, you! You're gonna have to get up sometime!" Just then, the hay ruffled as if Sonic realized his folly of keeping Amy there till morning. His head shot right up and stared face to face with Amy rose, as he was just moments ago laying on his stomach…

A second went by that no one spoke, Amy's hand was on Sonic's shoulder, and as his head came up, she moved it quickly off.

Amy and Sonic flipped out! Shouting in fright!

"AHH!"

The birds on the top of the barn flew at their cry of shock and Amy got up really fast after hearing their startled crows and squawks.

Amy fell through the huge stacked piles of straw as Sonic flew backwards and also got sucked into the hay, before lifting his head up like a bunny out of a burrow, shocked and startled.

Chip was holding in so many laughs that he had to plug his mouth to try and keep the silence, just before the two flung back in their shock. He reeled back his head and just let it all out, finding every bit of pleasure in Sonic's hilarious reaction!

They both dashed backwards and scrabbled to get away from the other once more, "AMY! I-I can explain!" Sonic said, as he pushed himself up against the back of the barn's walls, holding a hand out to her.

"W-what? How can this be..? What... huh? Y-Y...You're… My Sonic? Wh-what happened to you? How did you... w-when did you.. WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? And what's that?!" she pointed to something pink in Sonic's hair.

He wanted to answer all the questions, but the last one caught him off guard and he instinctively grabbed what she pointed to, feeling it slipping out anyway.

He had pulled out the pink cherry blossom that he had given her, and she gasped as suddenly the long forgotten memory of that strange night came flowing back like a flood to her.

"Y-you... you lied from the start, didn't you?" she looked at him with disbelief, and he looked up to her with grief.

"Amy.. It's not... it's not what you think!"

"What is it then?" she got up, having both arms out in front of her, keeping her up and out of the hay, leaning forward with her knees bent.

She looked enraged… or maybe just really hurt.

"It's…" Sonic looked down and away, "It's complicated." He scratched his head, feeling more and more the awkward embarrassment he was trying so desperately to avoid.

At least she wasn't… scared.

Amy huffed to the side, making some straw fly off in the same direction, and started for the door.

Storming out of the barn, Sonic cried out, "Amy!" climbing the little hills or pillars of hay to catch up to her.

But with all the obstacles he couldn't find a firm spot on the ground for his feet, and kept slipping on loose hay.

"If I'm so much a bother to you that you don't even have the decency to tell me why your some sort of... of.. Werehog, then fine! I get the picture! …Jerk!" she spun around to shout in his direction. "I'll never forgive you this time! I was really worried about you!" she started to hold her head down as tears started to form, bolting out into the open field where a dirt street was stretching from miles on end… as if having no end.

Chip flew straight up in the air, "REVENGE! That's for making me forget the first time, Sonic! You thought it was funny, well it's not!" he flew out with Amy. "Don't worry Amy, He might be inconsiderate, a bit reckless, and at times way too carefree, but you should still forgive him. After all, you love him right?"

Chip's words to her caused Amy to slow her pace down slightly, bending her ears back as her eyes were covered in shadows.

"CHIP! You're not helping!" Sonic came soaring out of the barn and into Amy's path.

"Amy! Listen! I didn't want you to know I was the Beast, okay?! It could of changed what you thought of your.. daring hero or something." He looked away from her slightly before seriously looking up towards her, lowering his hands that were meant to make her stay.

"I didn't want to frighten you."

"Frighten me?" Amy turned more violently around, more shocked than angry though, or so it seemed. "Sonic,… I hope you don't think that I care so much about how you look rather than I do about who you are. You're my hero, Sonic. I love the Speedster that I've known since I was eight years old. Even if he might change over the years, and I'll admit your change is actually quite handsome, but even if it did turn to the worse, I would still love you… no matter what."

She smiled, being completely honest about her feelings, placing a hand over her heart, and making Chip feel bad about his little scheme.

He fluttered to the barn a little ways, staying close to the barn's walls, looking down in disappointment to himself, and turning to see them every now and then.

"Amy.." Sonic slowly moved towards her, and gently raised his hand to her face, but not touching it.

"Do you honestly think I would flip out over something like that? I don't know what happened... but worse come to worse I would have just been awfully worried about you. But-!" she suddenly embraced him, something he should of expected but didn't.

"Offph!"

"I missed you so much! That was too cruel, Sonic The Hedgehog! Just.. too cruel."

Sonic, for the first time, looked down at her with a blank expression, as if seeing her anew.

With no bias, he saw the Amy he was looking for all along.

His eyes drooped as his arms almost followed the motion, and all his guilt at what a jerk he'd truly been pooled up inside of him, before he finally just released it, putting his arms around her, and holding her next to him.

He felt his whole body soar with some unknown feeling that completely expelled the awful feeling he just had in his gut.

He had only experienced that kind of rush a long time before, but it was different somehow.. very different.

"I'm sorry, Amy." was all he could really say. "I just didn't want you seeing me for something that I'm not. I didn't… want to disappoint you. Having Someone else save you besides your hero… I didn't want you to see me any differently if… if I was still the Beast."

Amy smiled through her tears, she was just so happy to meet him again, to be hugged back for the first time, that she couldn't stay anger anymore. "I forgive you, Sonic The Hedgehog."

"More like Sonic the Heartbreaker."

Sonic pulled Amy out of the embrace to glare at Chip, who had flown back on the mushy moment to bask in its touching cuteness.

His hands were up, squishing his face, as he couldn't stay away from the adorableness too long! "It's like you're already dating~" he smushed his cheeks around, not able to stand it.

Sonic then pointed at Chip and stated quite clearly, "This isn't over, Chip! I'll get you for this! I'll eat all your chocolate for a week!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chip's eyes widened to white and a look of gasping horror came across his face, along with it stretching vertically and his hands pressed up against it.

He dashed away quickly, shaking his head and flew way up to the barn's roof and hid there, peeking over the side of it to glance at them, hiding his chocolate from their sight.

Amy and Sonic laughed, then looked at each other for a moment.

Sonic quickly released his arm from around her and stepped a few steps paces back, "I- uh, ehm. We should get you to Tails or something."

He scratched behind his head, cleared his throat for a moment.

"What? No way! I'm not going anywhere!" Amy replied bluntly to his statement, making him look at her a bit startled as she slammed a foot down to make her point.

"How come?" Sonic lowered his hand from being startled by her abrupt denial to go along with his suggestion, and looked puzzled at her actions. "Why not go back where its warm?"

Sonic had a point, although this was morning, their was still fresh dew and foggy mist that scaled the farming fields, showing it to be a rather cold morning at best.

"I just found you, Sonic! No way am I losing you again." she started to walk along the path again, determined to stay by his side this time!

"Besides, whose going to explain to everyone that you're not a Beast, but just Sonic The Hedgehog going through some kind of… of thing." She still didn't know what was happening to him, as he kept it rather silent.

"Is that so?" Sonic raised an eyebrow, smirking quietly as he got out the sleeping powder.

"You know, it's going to be dangerous, and I can't keep coming to your rescue ALL the time."

He crept quickly up behind her, closer and closer…

"Don't you worry, Sonic! I'll be fine! Your sidekick's now by your side!" she boldly struck a pose and Sonic smiled, holding some powder in his hand behind his back and walking up beside her.

"You're always glaring at danger straight in the face and then mocking it, Amy. I highly doubt you'll be much of a help than a pain." Amy stopped with an offended expression on her face as she puffed up a cheek, turning around to face him, her hands to her hips. "And what- exactly - is that suppose to mean?"

He moved back slightly behind her, "This."

"AH! H-hey, what was...that...not again,… you… jerk." she fell to sleep right after Sonic had thrown the dust in her face, and he caught her with a clever smile.

She fell forward, so he was able to grab her and slowly move her downward, before standing up and lifting her into a bridal-style hold.

"Maybe next time, Amy. I do appreciate it though.

I really.

Honestly,

Do."

Chip was upset at Sonic's decision but Sonic swore he'd make it up to Amy some time. This time, they had placed her in a nice home of friends Sonic had made in Spagonia. He told them that when she woke up, explain to her that she had passed out on the streets and that Sonic had found her and placed her here. Though, without Sonic's knowing, Chip had placed the Cherry blossom in her hand, for when she woke up. (3)

Later through the day, it was night again, and Amy was just walking with her new friends that had offered to help her when suddenly they were possessed in some kind of way and started dancing.

Then, a strange man grabbed her in that very instant too!

"HEY! What's the big idea?"

He started twirling her and laughing, "Come on, Babe. Let's dance the night away!"

"Ack, Heeelp!"

At that moment, Sonic and Chip had come on the scene.

Sonic didn't like the fact of what he was seeing. Not for Amy dancing with another guy of course, but more over the fact that the people looked possessed.

But we, the audience, know a bit better than that by now,… right?

"Woah, is there some kinda party gong on?" Chip looked curiously at the party, but seeing the weirdness of it too, He decided to pull out his handy, dandy camera out and start taking pictures.

He thought Amy dancing was cute and so started to mostly take pictures of her.

"No... something's not right here." Sonic announced as he noticed Amy's discomfort in the little 'get-together'.

As Chip zoomed in toward Amy and took a picture, the flash had caused the creatures to appear before them, and Amy spun off out of the camera's view.

"Ohohohoohh..~" she felt really dizzy from all the twirls the man had put her through, spinning out and finally stumbling down on her feet to the side, head rolling.

Chip looked out from the camera's view and seemed concerned, but also for the fact that Sonic could be right about Amy being a magnet for danger and how he might have been in the right for keeping her from coming with them.

He stated his amazement with a 'wow' and continued to say, "It's a carnival of freaks out there!" as Sonic dashed off to give them a good bashing.

Chip onlyl thought it right, and a swell idea, to take pictures of Sonic's throw down. Advancing ever quickly towards the action as Sonic moved on ahead.

After the party brawl, the people started gaining their consciousness, and so was Amy.

Sonic lifted her up with his large claw-like hands and placed her down carefully.

As she began to come to, she turned around slowly, but Sonic lowered his head to the side, not wanting her to recognize him.

He knew she wouldn't be scared this time, considering all the other first few times she met his beast form she wasn't, but if her memory is gone again, she might be scared again too. He couldn't risk that… no matter what she had said…

He also felt bad about everything that happened, though he was sort of glad it did too.

Sonic used his long arms to dash away like Spiderman, but in his heart he knew he'd be back to greet Amy rose again, some day; After all this was over that is.

Chip looked back and forth to Amy, once seeing Sonic swing off ahead and spoke outloud, "Ah, Hey."…

He thought Sonic should at least talk to her or something, but felt awkward about talking himself because Amy might not remember him.

So, he shrugged to her as if saying, 'Well, you know how he is and there's nothing I can do about it, so...' and dashed off after Sonic saying, "Wait up!".

Amy reached out for Chip, feeling a bit of familiarity to him, but he dashed off to quickly as well, speeding through the air like a tiny bullet.

She slowly remember something,… Sonic's name, and how it must have been related to the Beast that just saved her... like Sonic.

"Just now, was that... Sonic?" she tilted her head, trying to remember.

The pink flower still in her possession…

"Aah, that should calm things down a bit around here."

She heard a voice speak up, and in a bit of amazement, had turned around to see an old man, his white eyebrows covering his eyes and having a strange British accent.

"Chalk another one up for Sonic."

"You know Sonic?" Amy stumbled forward, becoming intrigued by the strange man and his brown suit.

He walked towards her, one big boot after the other. "Of course, he was here just a moment ago."

That's when everything clicked for Amy.

Her eyes grew a little wider as a movie of events streamed across them.

When the old man gestured to the direction the Beast she felt was Sonic went, all her memory had returned to her.

She put on her best sweet girl act as she placed her hands together and then grabbed the man's hands, knowing all that knew Sonic so well were usually good people, and said desperately, "Tell me, what's happened to him? Please, tell me everything you know!"

'This man must be a friend of Sonic's! If I ask him, maybe I'll finally learn what happened to Sonic! And what the heck that powdery stuff he keeps using is!' She dragged the man off the streets as he muttered something about cucumber sandwiches.

She knew in her heart, that after this whole ordeal, Sonic would come back... just for her.


End file.
